PROJECT SUMMARY Despite recent improvements, we are still a long way from consistently delivering high quality care to hospitalized patients. Most adults requiring hospitalization are admitted for medical conditions, yet the optimal model of care for these patients is yet to be established. Current care delivery models lack the ability to optimally coordinate care on a daily basis and improve performance over time. A growing body of research has tested interventions to redesign aspects of care delivery for hospitalized medical patients. These interventions improve processes and culture, but the evidence that patient outcomes have improved is equivocal. Importantly, most studies have examined the effect of single interventions in isolation, yet these interventions are better conceptualized as complementary and mutually reinforcing components of a redesigned clinical microsystem. Clinical microsystems are the front line care giving units where patients, families, and care teams meet. We developed a set of complementary, mutually reinforcing interventions based on available evidence and anchored in a clinical microsystem framework. The 5 interventions include: 1) Unit-based Physician Teams, 2) Unit Nurse-Physician Co-leadership, 3) Enhanced Interdisciplinary Rounds, 4) Unit-level Performance Reports, 5) Patient Engagement Activities. Our long term goal is to discover and disseminate the optimal model of care to improve outcomes for hospitalized patients. Our specific objective for this proposal is to implement a set of evidence-based complementary interventions across a range of clinical microsystems, identify factors and strategies associated with successful implementation, and evaluate the impact on quality. We will use mentored implementation, i.e., coaching by external professionals who are experts in the area of focus, to help facilitate change. We will enroll 4 hospitals in this quality improvement mentored implementation study. Our hypothesis is that uptake of the complementary components of the intervention set will result in improvements in teamwork climate and patient outcomes. Specific Aims of the Redesigning Systems to Improve Quality for Hospitalized Patients include 1) conduct a multi-site mentored implementation quality improvement study in which each site adapts and implements complementary interventions to improve care for medical patients, 2) evaluate the effect of the intervention set on teamwork climate and patient outcomes related to safety, patient experience, and efficiency, and 3) assess how site-specific contextual factors interact with the variation in the intensity and fidelity of implementation to effect teamwork and patient outcomes. The findings generated from this study will be directly applicable to hospitals throughout the U.S. and our partnership with the Society of Hospital Medicine, the American Nurses Association, and the Institute for Patient- and Family-Centered Care will ensure effective dissemination and impact.